The Soft Kitty Desire
by TheShamyPerspective
Summary: For day 17 of my Shamy one shot a day, Amy's sick, Sheldon's gone, but soft kitty can make anyone feel better. I hope you guys all like it! :D


"Ugh..." Amy had been groaning in a similar fashion for the past four hours. The only thing different this time was that her face was getting drenched in water rather than being shoved into her pillow. She had no clue how she had gotten enough energy in the first place to take a shower but now she just wished she was sleeping once more.

It wasn't enough that she woke up with what could have possibly been the worst migraine of her life, and on top of a clogged up nose and difficulty breathing it seemed as if her hot water now no longer worked, and thus she was freezing. It was almost unbearable.

"Why me?!" she asked the open space of her bathroom as her foot touched the cool tile floor. It was nothing compared to how cold the water actually was, and it was a welcome relief. The only thing she needed now was something warm, something comforting, something she loved.

Sheldon.

But he wasn't there, he wasn't even in state at the moment. She pictured herself countless times that morning sitting on her couch in a helpless heap as her boyfriend catered to her, making her hot cocoa and rubbing her chest with vaporub. Missing him was worse enough, she never asked to be sick on top of that.

Seeing as how she would most likely be riding solo once again that day, making her own hot chocolate didn't seem too terrible of an idea, but first she needed clothes. A nice warm sweater sounded perfect, so in a single towel she shuffled down to her dryer, searching through the clothing inside for what she wanted.

As fate would have it, her favorite sweater that she was so looking forward to wearing... ripped.

A single rip was more than an understatement. It was torn to shreds. Amy was devestated, cold, sick and just plain lonely.

She walked back to the bathroom with a silent heave of a breath and drug her feet all the way there.

Settling for one of her old bedroom nightgowns that hardly fit her anymore, Amy made her way into her kitchen with a quiet scowl at her dryer. At least she still had her hot chocolate, if she even had enough energy to make it.

Never in her life had Amy felt so weak. With a shaky hand she reached up to her cupboard to retrieve a mug for her hot beverage, but paused and set it down. Handling nearly boiling liquids did not seem like the brightest idea to do when she was sick, and with another quiet groan, she trudged back to her couch and fell face first into it.

Moments later the familiar Skype ring tone from her laptop filled the air. She didn't want to talk to anyone, she was too sick.

Amy didn't even lift her head.

The second time Skype sounded from her laptop, she was half asleep. It woke her up, to her disapointment, and still, she didn't answer. Whoever it was could wait.

Eventually Amy drifted off to sleep, but not without the Skype ring tone embedded into her ears and playing on loop in her dreams. It surprised her when she woke up and it was still going off, whoever was calling her was being quite persistant.

And even though she didn't want to, Amy answered it.

Sheldon's face filled the screen, to her surprise, and for the life of her, she could not figure out why on Earth he couldn't meet her eye.

Following his gaze, she figured out why.

Amy had alway been a somewhat restless sleeper, but she wasn't expecting her nightgown to be so... low. No wonder Sheldon couldn't meet her eyes, her bossum was almost irresistable.

With a blush she wrapped herself in a blanket and tried to look worse than she felt. Maybe then she'd get some sympathy out of him. He looked happy though, so her mood instantly improved, despite how much she missed him.

"Amy," he started excitedly, but when she coughed, he paused and frowned faster than she had ever seen. There went his good mood.

"Amy you're sick." In his voice, Amy could tell, was genuine concern and she couldn't help but smile at the fact that he actually cared about her well being.

"Yes, Sheldon, I'm sick." she told him with a little sniffle, part for effect, part because she still couldn't breathe through her nose. She was also still incredibly cold and hungry, but there was no way she was going to miss talking to Sheldon for any reason. He'd been gone for far too long, still was, and any moment spent talking with him was one she was sure to cherish.

"And what have you been doing to recover? I need you to be better by tomorrow." Although his comment made Amy slightly suspicious, she didn't have the energy to question him and simply shrugged before looking to him helplessly again and giving him a pleading look, though what she was asking for, she was not sure.

"Usually I don't do this, but... would you like me to sing you soft kitty?" he asked her gently, wanting to take care of her but being two states away was somewhat difficult.

Looking square into the camera, Amy nodded slowly and sat back, closing her eyes and listening to her boyfriend sing her one of his most beloved child hood songs for when someone was sick.

"Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur..."

"Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, pur pur pur..."

They both sang the last line together, Amy more mumbling than singing, but when she opened her eyes and looked back at Sheldon he was giving her a look of disapproval.

"Amy, you're the one who's sick, you're not supposed to be singing soft kitty to yourself." Amy smiled at how important he made it sound and she sighed, looking at him and feeling one hundred times better.

"Thank you, Sheldon." she told him sincerely, hugging the blanket close to her and shifting a little in her spot on the couch.

"Yes well, you're welcome." he said in reply, a small smile lingering on his lips. When Amy suddenly broke their silence and asked him what he meant when he said he needed her to be better by tomorrow, although panick set in, he had a cool response ready.

"Guess you'll have to find out tomorrow, feel better Amy." Winking, he sent butterflies to Amy's tummy and promptly disconnected the call without another word. Amy was alone again, but this time didn't necessarily feel like it. Sheldon was with her, in her heart, mind, and soul, he was all she could think about.

Maybe he would be home tomorrow so she could tell him, or at least so he could take care of her until she got better. One could only hope.


End file.
